Not all images are suitable to receive digital watermarking. Some images are too light (e.g., “washed out”) or have a large percentage of pixels that include high saturation. Other images may be too dark to effectively receive digital watermarking. The present invention provides methods and apparatus to modify an image to better receive digital watermarking. The methods and apparatus can be integrated into image workflows and only modify those images that may be sub par in terms of their ability to receive and hide digital watermarking. One example workflow is image capture for identification documents (e.g., at DMV station or passport application process). Another example is a photography studio during its print (or proofs) process. Of course, these are but a few of the many environments in which our inventive techniques will benefit.
Digital watermarking technology, a form of steganography, encompasses a great variety of techniques by which plural bits of digital data are hidden in some other object, preferably without leaving human-apparent evidence of alteration.
Digital watermarking may be used to modify media content to embed a machine-readable code into the media content. The media may be modified such that the embedded code is imperceptible or nearly imperceptible to the user, yet may be detected through an automated detection process.
There are many processes by which media can be processed to encode a digital watermark. In physical objects, the data may be encoded in the form of surface texturing or printing. Such marking can be detected from optical scan data, e.g., from a scanner or web cam. In electronic objects (e.g., digital audio or imagery—including video), the data may be encoded as slight variations in sample values. Or, if the object is represented in a so-called orthogonal domain (also termed “non-perceptual,” e.g., MPEG, DCT, wavelet, etc.), the data may be encoded as slight variations in quantization values or levels. The assignee's U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,122,403 and 6,614,914 are illustrative of certain watermarking technologies. Still further techniques are known to those of ordinary skill in the watermarking art.
Digital watermarking systems typically have two primary components: an embedding component that embeds a watermark in the media content, and a reading component that detects and reads the embedded watermark. The embedding component embeds a watermark pattern by altering data samples of the media content. The reading component analyzes content to detect whether a watermark pattern is present. In applications where the watermark encodes information, the reading component extracts this information from the detected watermark.
One problem that arises in many watermarking applications is that of object corruption. If the object is reproduced, or distorted, in some manner such that the content presented for watermark decoding is not identical to the object as originally watermarked, then the decoding process may be unable to recognize and decode the watermark. To deal with such problems, the watermark can convey a reference signal or “orientation component.” The orientation component is of such a character as to permit its detection even in the presence of relatively severe distortion. Once found, the attributes of the distorted reference signal can be used to quantify the content's distortion. Watermark decoding can then proceed—informed by information about the particular distortion present.
The Assignee's U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,614,914 and 6,408,082 detail orientation components, and processing methods, that permit such watermark decoding even in the presence of distortion. In some image watermarking embodiments, an orientation component comprises a constellation of quasi-impulse functions in the Fourier magnitude domain, each with pseudorandom phase. To detect and quantify the distortion, the watermark decoder converts the watermarked image to the Fourier magnitude domain and then performs a log polar resampling of the Fourier magnitude image. A generalized matched filter correlates a known orientation signal with the re-sampled watermarked signal to find the rotation and scale parameters providing the highest correlation. The watermark decoder performs additional correlation operations between the phase information of the known orientation signal and the watermarked signal to determine translation parameters, which identify the origin of the watermark message signal. Having determined the rotation, scale and translation of the watermark signal, the reader then adjusts the image data to compensate for this distortion, and extracts the watermark message signal.
One aspect of the present invention is a method to condition an image prior to receiving steganographic encoding. The process includes receiving an image and subjecting the image to an approximation of an expected workflow process. The subjected image is evaluated to determine whether the image includes characteristics that are conducive to receive steganographic encoding in view of the expected workflow process. If the digital image is not conducive, the image is modified.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method to analyze a digital image to determine whether the digital image will be a suitable host to receive digital watermarking. The method includes processing a digital image in accordance with an approximation of an expected workflow process, and analyzing the processed digital image to determine whether the digital image forms a suitable host to receive digital watermarking. If the digital image is not suitable, the digital image is modified to better receive digital watermark in anticipation of the expected workflow process.
Additional features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become even more apparent with reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.